FF2: Soverign of Doom
by kagome355
Summary: Almost every single anime is includ----7d48231ad0--
1. Chapter 1: The Loves and Dangers

Final Fantasy IV, The Sovereign of Doom!

**If you don't like Crossovers, then you probably won't like this tale much. This is predominately FF2, but characters from FF3, FF7, FF9, Sailormoon, DragonBallZ, Pokemon, Yugi-Oh, Legend Of Zelda, FFTactics, Star Ocean Second Story, StarFox, Beyblades, Sonic the Hedgehog, Star Wars (possibly) and Lord Of the Rings are all mixed in. I am letting you know right now, that this story is being made up as I go along. I'll take any suggestions, and if you want the characters from any of these series to have more of a role, tell me! Oh yeah, the characters from Mario will be there as well. We might have Earthbound characters joining in, but maybe not.**

**Chapter 1, The Loves and Dangers!**

Cecil sighed, then stretched. He stared to his right, beautiful Rosa was sleeping next to him, blonde hair down. "How did I get so lucky?" He thought. He remembered Cid telling him something about a secret room near his tower, but where? Suddenly, he heard a strange scratching noise. Rosa had apparently heard it too, for she jumped out of bed, and grabbed up her Staff (Life Staff, from the Moon). Cecil unsheathed the Excalibur (yes I know Crystal is his ultimate weapon, but I like the Exalibur).

"Who's there?" Cecil challenged. Suddenly, the wall near to them slid open, and Rydia ran out. She flew into Cecil's arms and then she kissed him. "I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!!" Rydia shouted. Rosa (who had always liked Rydia) simply smiled. "Well sweetheart, it appears you are going to be a king with two queens!" Cecil looked at Rosa and Rydia then blushed as he thought of the prospect of marrying Rydia as well as Rosa. It was too good to be true. But sure enough, two weeks later...

"Jeeze Laweeze, what is TAKING them so long Fox?" Falco said loudly. "You'd think those Bogies would hurry up!" Fox nodded in agreement. Peppy and Fox exchanged a nod, then pulled out the blasters! Aiming them at the Floateyes, they fired. 9999 damage to each one was dealt, and of course, the two monsters vanished into thin air. "Well at least there aren't too many. Whoa, Spoke too soon!" Slippy shouted as he fired a green laser beam at a Dark Imp! 7500 damage and a vanished monster. Peppy smiled, "Your skills have improved Slip!" Slippy jumped in his arwing! "Well what are we waiting for, Cecil and Rydia are getting married in an hour. We are going...aren't we?" Falco hesitated a bit to torture Slip, then finally came clean, "Well......OF COURSE WE'RE GOING FROGGY!" He had said the wrong thing to Slippy, "DON'T EVER!! CALL ME FROGGY AGAIN!!" Slippy took off, and fired a couple of laser beams to prove his point! "Understand??" Falco leaped back, "Sorry Slip, I was only joking. Yeesh!" The three jumped into the Arwings, and flew towards Baron.

(Surprised? There are a LOT more surprises to come!)

Edge stood outside Baron, watching the guests arrive. Then he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had dark green hair tied in a ponytail. Her blue eyes sparkled like water, and she carried herself like a princess. He nearly fainted when she spoke with a soft voice like an angel. "What's your name cute one? My name is Terra!" Edge managed to stutter out his name. "Edge, huh? Sounds cute... wait, are you a Ninja?" Edge started to get his breath back, "Yeah, that's right. I fought alongside Cecil, Rosa, Rydia, and Kain to destroy Zeromus a year ago!" Terra jumped high with Glee, "I heard all about that Battle, they say it was the Final attack by Edge that finished him off." Edge shook his head, "I wish that were true, but mine was the second to last blow, Cecil was the actual fighter to finish Zeromus!" Terra smiled, then kissed him on the lips. "I love men who are honest. I knew that Cecil had finished him, but I wanted to see how honest you were." She wrapped her arms around him. Edge nearly fainted. "Wow...!" He thought. Terra was kissing him like crazy. "Oh Edge, I want to marry you!" Edge was only too happy to agree. "I'd love to. You know that I am the Prince of Eblan, right?" Terra jumped backwards. "You're a Prince, REALLY?? WOW!!" She kissed him again, then floated away from him. "Must be a magic user!" he thought as he floated after her (she had cast float on him too)

Edge and Terra stayed outside, watching everyone else come in. Locke and Celes walked inside, hand in hand. Shadow and Vegeta walked in, both looking.... Unemotional, as usual. Gohan and Videl arrived and stayed outside with Edge and Terra. When Goten and Trunks arrived, they were a handful, as usual. "GOTEN AND TRUNKS, GET IN THERE NOW, OR I SHALL HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU TWO!!" The two young Super Saiyens literally flew inside. Terra and Edge looked for the Speaker, but Gohan was looking right above them. They looked up and saw a man wearing the same uniform as Gohan! "Hi Dad!" Goku smiled, then went inside. "Hey Gohan, they got any food around here?" Gohan looked at Edge. "Yeah, head to the left of the main chamber. But Goku, don't eat all the food this time!" Everyone present (Even Shadow and Vegeta) laughed at this! Vegeta called up, "Kakarot, how are you up there anyways?" Goku shrugged, "A bit tired, training with you in 1000 times Earth's normal gravity is tiring!" Then he flew inside heading for the buffet.

Gohan looked around. "Well everyone except the Special Guests are here! Ah, here they come now!" Kain and Yugi had arrived. Right behind Yugi were Joey, Tristen, Mai, Seto Kaiba, Mochuba Kaiba, Rebecca Hawkins, and Pegasus (of course). Walking behind them a little ways back was Merrick (note cured of being evil) Ishishu (his sister) and Bokura. Shadi was walking a little ways behind him. Behind Kain were Palom and Porom, Edward, and Yang. (Cid was already inside, helping Cecil change into a kingly uniform (for the second time in his life). Rosa was helping Rydia get ready!

Rydia stood next to the mirror. "You look beautiful Rydia!" Rosa beamed. It was true, Rydia's Green hair flowed from out of the gown's veil like a green ribbon. She looked gorgeous! "Hey, I just thought of something, we are about to become Wife-In Laws Rosa!" Rydia said with a laugh. Rosa began to giggle. "I liked you from the beginning Rosa, but I also really liked Cecil. He also liked me, especially after I grew up! Look outside Rosa, looks like Edge has finally found himself someone." They watched Edge and Terra walk around the castle. "LOOK!! THERE'S YUGI!!" Rosa shouted. The two of them thought Yugi was an awesome person. He taught them duel Monsters even! "WOW!! There's Vegeta, I never thought he'd come!! HEY VEGETA!!!" Rosa shouted, "In here!!" Vegeta, who was about to walk by, entered the bride's chamber. "Hey, am I even supposed to be in here?" He said indigantly (?) Rosa chuckled, then dismissed it. "Don't forget I'm a queen and Rydia is soon going to be too. Of course you can be in here if I say you can. Do you know who the best man is?" Vegeta smiled, "Of course I do, it is Yugi. Amazing, Cecil met him only 2 months ago, and yet He's being best man. Heh, Terra is really in love with Edge, weird. I never would have thought that possible! Look at the way Gau is looking at Relm. She's returning that look too. Rydia, you look beautiful. I'd bet a meal that Cecil nearly stops walking when he sees you!" Then Vegeta walked out, leaving Rydia blushing.

Suddenly, people were running into the castle in fear. Kain picked up his White Lance, then walked outside. Standing outside was a bunch of people. At the head was a Blonde haired man and a guy wearing a strange Cloak. "Hello there Kain, is this where Cecil is getting married?" Kain nodded, "Who are you guys?" The Girls there stuttered indignantly, "Sorry and girls!" The Blonde fighter introduced himself, "The name is Ramza! This is TGCid (Orlandu for short), Agrias, Mustadio, Beowulf, Reis, Malak, Rafa, Meliadoul, Delita, and Alma, my sister!" Kain shook their hands, then took Ramza aside. "Let them know that they are not to use their weapons inside." Ramza nodded, "So that you know, we all know magic that could easily end this world, but we don't use it. We help with our magic, not destroy!"

Kain allowed the group to enter, but then a new group arrived. "WHAT IS THIS?? CONSTANT ARRIVE DAY??" He thought, then went to greet the newcomers. First off he noticed that they flew in strange machines (they were definately no Airships) and there was a much larger ship behind them. "Rob, land a distance away from the castle, we don't want to cause a panic." Fox said plantatively. "Call me when you want to be picked up. Best drop off the Arwings first." Rob's metallic voice told him. Kain watched as the four machines flew into the big machine, then watched as four figures (probably the controllers of the smaller machines, he thought) landed below the big machine. The Big machine flew off over the mountain and landed south of Baron (That strange section jutting out (south of the south mountains from Baron)).

Could you guys tell that I love Starfox? The leader, a fox, walked up to Kain. Kain was on his guard. "Relax friend, we wish no harm to you. We are only hear to congratulate Rydia and Cecil on their wedding. My name is Fox, this is Falco (he indicated the bird), Peppy (he nodded towards the hare), and Slippy (to the frog he pointed). We are team Star Fox!" Kain's face brightened, "I've only heard legends of you guys. You are supposed to be the best Mercenary unit in the universe!" Fox nodded, then the four headed inside. No sooner had they entered, than a new airship arrive. Kain nearly fainted, "MAN, WILL THIS NEVER END???"

A girl with black hair and a throwing star walked out. Kain was in love, first sight! "What's your name miss?" The girl shot a look at him, then her eyes melted when she saw his lance. "Are you Kain?? I've been looking forward to this." She kissed him right on the lips. He kissed her back. "Um, who are you?" She blushed, "How rude of me, my name's Yuffie!" A whole crowd had come off the airship. "Hey Cloud, meet my love." Cloud smiled, "So you finally found someone who'll love you. Well done. My name is Cloud and I am one leader of this group. The other two leaders are him and that guy! (He pointed to two different people)." Cloud began to introduce his team-mates. "Oh and I almost forgot that girl over there, she's the leader of all those girls!" Palom ran over. "HOLY SMOKES, I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MANY CUTE GIRLS IN ALL MY LIFE!!" Porom wacked him with a mallet, "DOWN BOY!! DOWN!!" Kain laughed. Then he turned to the other blonde haired man, and noticed a strange furry thing on his back. Kain realised that it was a tail. "My name is Zidane, King of Alexandria. This is Queen Dagger Garnet of Alexandria!" He indicated the gorgeous girl to his right. Then he went through ending with, "And lastly, these two are the famed Generals of Alexandria. General Beatrix (undefeated) and General Sir Rustalot... Just kidding Steiner. His name is actually Steiner!" Steiner smiled, then said, "COME HERE YOU LITTLE THIEF!!" The two of them started playing a Chase thing. "Don't worry Kain, they do this all the time." Dagger explained.

Kain walked over to the other man, only to find it was a boy, with a Strange Yellow thing on his shoulder. "What's that yellow freak?" Kain asked. He instantly knew he shouldn't have said that. He was electrocuted. "PIKACHU!!" The boy said loudly. The yellow thing said meekly, "Pika.." The boy helped Kain up, "Sorry about that my friend, Pikachu doesn't always know when not to shock people. My name is Ash, and this is Misty, my love!" Misty, a beautiful red haired girl smiled. "And this is Brock!" The man with brown hair nodded. "There is another onboard who is practicing his sport with his teamates. They should be on the deck." Kain nodded, hoping that this was almost over! He walked over to the girl with long blonde hair. "My name is Serena, this is Ray, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Rini, from out of town." (Here she whispered something to the young girl with pink hair). "Those teamates are inside the airship right now. See there, that's a teleporter, stand on it and you'll be inside the ship!" Rini said. Everyone went into the Castle, now Kain was left alone with the Airship. He went inside and found five boys and one girl standing around a strange bowl shaped contraption.

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!!" One boy shouted, then the girl let loose a pink spinning top into the dish. The boy with a strange white hair band let loose a grey spinning top. A few seconds later, both the two tops flew out of the dish. "TIE!!" Kain walked up to the girl. "Might as well talk to her!" He thought. "Excuse me, who's in charge here?" 5 of them pointed to one of the boys. He walked over to the boy. "Well?" Kain said blankly. "The name is Tyson!! I hope you're not thinking what I THINK you might be thinking. Don't think you could beat me just because you have a weapon, but that's not important. Meet the Blade Breakers. That's Kai, Chief (or Kenny), Max, Raye, and Miria!"(he indicated the girl when he said this last name) Kain looked at the tops, "What are those?" All 6 of them shouted, "Beyblades!" Kain and the Blade Breakers headed for the castles, while the Blade Breakers explained the rules of Beyblades! There was one final person standing at the castle entrance. A figure dressed completely in green addressed himself as Link, then walked inside.

Suddenly a pipe appeared out of nowhere. "Hey is this the Mushroom Kingdom? DARNIT MARIO!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET LUIGI LEAD!!" A voice shouted. Fox walked outside to check it out. He drew his gun. A guy wearing a red cap jumped out, followed by another wearing a green cap. A REALLY big turtle jumped out, followed quickly by a Blue robed figure, a Yellowish White puff-ball and a girl wearing a pink dress (blonde hair). Then came the wierdest assortment of creatures he had ever seen. A turtle riding a cloud, a Fish hopping (note it can breathe air as well as water), a pink bomb, a walking mushroom, a Blue shelled Turtle, a Firey thing, a Flying Turtle, and a Ghost. Finally, another girl wearing a yellow dress (brown hair) jumped out. "Wait a second, Mario??" Fox inquired. The Red capped guy turned and looked at Fox. "STAR FOX?? What are you doing here?" Fox immediatly high fived Mario. "So Luigi and Bowser are here too huh? Who's the blue creature?" The thing did a spin, then introduced himself as Geno. "Everyone calls me Geno because my real name is too difficult to pronounce." Fox pointed to the puff-ball. "I am NOT a puffball darnit. My name is Mallow and I'll have you know I am a Prince!" Mario introduced the other creatures, Goombario the Goomba (guess who he was named after), Kooper the Blue shelled Koopa, Bombette the Pink Bob-Omb (note Bombette is a girl Bob-Omb), Parakary the Para-Troopa, Sue the Ghost, Watts the Sparky, Suzie the Fish, and Spike the Lakitu (cloud koopa). "Oh and this is Daisy!" Luigi pointed out to Fox while holding Daisy's hand. "Let me guess, Daisy is with Luigi, while Peach is with you Mario, am I right?" Mario nodded. "Well let's get inside, the festivities are starting."

Finally, after an hour of visiting, and surpise arrivals, the wedding is underway! Goku was the first one to talk. (Yeesh, sounds like a sitcom). "Cecil was a fighter I knew only too well. I had heard of his exploits long before I met him. It is amazing isn't it? He was once the Darkest fighter in the universe and now he is the Holy Paladin." Everyone nodded. Fox jumped in to put his bits into the convers. "Even I had heard of the Legend of what happened on Mt. Ordeals so long ago." Porom and Palom decided to tell everyone the tale.

"Gather around and I'll tell you the tale of my twin brother and myself. We were having a normal day in Mysidia when we heard our elder call us. I headed to the Crystal Temple, and saw the Dark Knight standing there. I walked right by him coldly, not realising the fate with which we were soon to be destined." Palom jumped in. "I was, as usual, flirting and was late because of it. I made a grand entrance, but got double homework because of it. Man!! At any rate, we greeted Cecil, though part of me was iching to cast Fire! I held my ground, then we headed out to Mount Ordeals."

Porom and Palom continued telling the tale, until... there was a loud Crash. A blue haired girl had barged in. Behind her was a blonde haired man. Edge grabbed the Masamune and Murasame from the Final Chasm. "Jeeze, now what?" Kain said as he picked up the Dragoon Lance (he had both, and used White most of the time, but when he wants to jump, he switches!). A silver haired girl looked around, "Nice place!" What everyone in the whole place was looking at was the black haired man with the two dragons on his back. "What are you all staring at?? Haven't you ever seen a man with Dragons before?" He sputtered indignantly. "If I may Rena, it appears we have stumbled onto a wedding." Said a man with long blue hair. "Indeed Dias, but is that what it is?" A small boy carrying a large book cut in. "I didn't ask for your input Leon, but still, you may be right!" A brown haired man stepped in. "Let's stop this before the birds don't come anymore!" The Blonde haired girl with three eyes spoke up, "Well said Noel! Oh, here comes two men, let's introduce ourselves. Claude or Rena?" Claude (boy with blonde hair) stepped forward. "Are we late?" Kain laughed and said that they were VERY late. Claude introduced everyone to the group.

Porom continued the story. "As he stood there, clad in his black mail, we suddenly saw a flash of brilliant light. When the light subsided, the reflection was still the dark knight, but we saw a new Cecil. A Cecil flowing with brilliant light." Palom interjected with the next part, "But as we watched, Cecil's Dark Reflection stepped forward and challenged Cecil. Cecil went to battle alone." Porom jumped straight in, "I was so worried about him. Why, I do not know. He had nearly killed three promising Magic Casters, and yet I was worried. Then I saw that he wasn't even fighting. He was letting the Dark Knight attack over and over again. By the time he was nearly dead, the Knight stopped. Then Kluya's voice spoke again, Cecil told me who the voice was later on. "Justice is not the only right in this world. Protect...." Is all it said. Then Cecil's Reflection became a Paladin as well." Palom rushed on, "Before we could leave, Master Tellah remembered all his spells and learned the deadly Meteo. Only problem was that if he used it, he would die. We headed back to Mysidia and left for Baron with Cecil and Tellah. Once we arrived, we met Yang, except he attacked us. I never felt a power like it. It was stronger than any other power I had been hit with." Goku nodded, "Yes, even without sensing his level, I knew when I first met Yang that he was a superb fighter!" Vegeta simply grunted. "After Cecil brought Yang to his senses, he joined us to take down the Baronian King. After sneaking through the waterways, led by Cecil, we finally made it inside the Castle. When we met Baigan, Cecil was fooled by his act. We were, however NOT fooled." Porom told enthusiastically.

At this point Cid rose up. "Sad as it is to end the tale, most people here know the rest, and we can tell the tale later. Rydia and Cecil's wedding is about to occur." Celine jumped up and down in excitement, "OH DIAS!! This is wonderful!" Dias smiled at his sweetheart, "I'm glad you're having fun. Maybe later we'll go search out some Behemoths for some target practice." Celine started to laugh, and hugged Dias. Chisato and Claude simply shrugged. Leon and Precis simply snuck to the back of the crowd. It had been a secret to everyone that Leon and Precis were two main contenders in the wedding. (Ring Carrier and Flower Girl). Just before the ceremony started, a new figure walked in. He was clad in blue, and carried a dagger. He was smaller than most men, but had furry feet and was walking without shoes. "Did I miss anything?" He asked to Kain. "Frodo, there you are. I was getting worried. Where's the Master Ring?" Frodo showed him the Master Ring (Re-Forged by Frodo himself, making the ring a power of truth and light, rather than darkness and evil as Sauron had it!). Then he put it on and vanished. When he reappeared, he was at the top of the Organ, then vanished again and was found right next to Maron!

A brilliant Flash spread throughout the room and when it subsided, there were quite a few screams. Golbez and FuSoYa were in the room. "Just thought I'd come and see my little brother get married. I missed him marrying Rosa, but I will NOT miss his second wedding!" Ash knew him, though he never met him. "Golbez, how are you? Become light like Cecil yet?" Golbez shook his head, "Unfortunately no, but I do know white magic. That is thanks to FuSoYa. I also learned some techniches of Zeromus. They are quite deadly!" Fox nodded as he listened in. "Sounds kinda like Pigma eh Peppy?" Peppy nodded. "Man, it still makes me mad, Pigma!!" Peppy said to himself. Unlike his character though, Link wasn't saying a thing. Malon asked him what was up. "Don't know yet." He said, then he kissed her.

There were still quite a few people paralyzed with fear until... "ENOUGH!!" A voice rang out. Cecil strode out of the darkness. "Golbez won't hurt anyone! Hello brother, I see you and FuSoYa have finished your sleep?" Golbez shook his head, "Sorry, but we will be sleeping for a long time, we just took a short break to witness your wedding!" Cecil smiled, "Well it's nice to know all my friends and family would be here! Now if everyone doesn't mind, I am going to the back to finish getting ready. Yugi, Fox, and Link, would you three come with me please? Oh and Terra, could you and Rena go and give the ladies a hand?" Terra and Rena nodded, then ran off towards the Bride Area, whereas Yugi, Fox, and Link headed with Cecil to the Groom Area!

A few hours later of idle chat (dueling and beyblading too), it was finally time. Rydia walked out of the bride area and into the Wedding main hall. Everyone's breath fairly well stopped when they saw her. She was a real beauty! Her floor length Green Hair (of which she has never cut) was tied in one long ponytail, and her eyes shone blue under a flowing white gown. Rosa was walking behind her. From the Groom's Side, Cecil walked out and his breath stopped for an instant when he saw who he was marrying. Vegeta snuck up behind Rosa and whispered, "You owe me a meal!" After this he snuck back into the crowd. Knowing Vegeta, only Goku and Gohan really saw him move. Everyone else thought he hadn't moved.

Cecil and Rydia walked down the isle. He was gazing into her blue eyes, and holding her hand. "Man, she's beautiful, just like Rosa!" Cecil thought as they approached the altar. When Rafa (As Priest Job currently) said "If anyone Objects, Speak now or forever hold his peace" The door burst open! Standing in the doorway in a flash of light was Kefka, Zemus, and Sephiroth! "We Object...Because none of you are living through this!!" Sephiroth became Bizarro and Kefka became Ultima Kefka! Zemus became ultimate Zeromus!

Cloud drew his Ultima Weapon, "Don't you guys ever quit?" Barret brought up his gun arm, "Gues' not! They Jes full of surprises!" Red XIII jumped out of the shadows. "We'll take Sephiroth, who's got Zeromus!" Cecil was about to draw his sword when Kain stopped him. "Go on with the wedding, I have an idea. Rydia, Rafa, and Cecil finish the wedding! They want to ruin this, not on my guard shift!" He equipped his Dragoon Lance (won from Red Dragon!) and got ready to battle Zeromus again. Edge was about to help when Yuffie jumped in, "Let me help you with this!" Link Stepped forward to bring his sword to the fray. Palom decided that he had better step in for Rydia. Porom Stepped in for Rosa. Before Palom entered the battle, however, Rydia tossed him a pendant. "Equip that on your arm, you can use all my powers, including Call!" He equipped it, then went to battle with Porom by his side! Dias, Celine, Rena, and TGCid (Orlandu) Teamed up to take out Kefka!

During the entire battle, however, Rydia and Cecil kissed, making the wedding official. "Our wedding day had everything didn't it? Love, and battles!" Rydia laughed. Yugi on the other hand was busy. He had just brought Dark Magician, as Kaiba had brought out his Ultimate Blue Eyes. "LET'S GET THOSE SORRY LITTLE MONSTERS!!" Kaiba said furiously. He could not believe these guys. "Pikachu, use Thunder!" An attack that looked like a Lightening Ultima struck Kefka, taking him out! Suddenly the entire castle began to shake, Zeromus had cast Big Bang! "CRAP!! Not good!!" Kain shouted, "EVERYONE OUT!!" Cecil yelled, pulling out Excalibur and Crystal and running for the entrance, but he heard a thud from behind him. Rosa ran past him as he stopped. He looked back, Rydia had twisted her ankle on a floor board! Cecil didn't pause to think, he dashed over to her, and picked her up. The Castle roof was about to collapse. "EXIT!!" He tried, but nothing happened, Sephiroth was still blocking white magic. "DARNIT!!" Rydia quickly used one spell, "WARP!" It took them to the other side of the Mist Mountains (near Kaibo!)

The rest of the gang attacked Sephiroth and Zeromus and finished them off. Rosa and Kain glanced around. "Where's..." Kain began, "Cecil and Rydia? Good Question!" Yuffie finished. "Did anyone see them come out?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Does this mean that they are under that rubble?" A figure slipped out of the shadows. "I can probably help." He was wearing a strange bluish grey outfit. "Call me Snake, everyone does!" Snake put a set of Thermal Goggles up to his eyes. He scanned the destroyed Baron Castle. "No heat signatures anywhere in that pile of Rubble. Either they are dead and already cold, which is impossible, or they are not there. No body cools off that fast. It's only been a minute!" Rosa breathed a sigh of relief. Vegeta grunted, "Well we don't need flying machines do we Kakarot?" Goku shook his head, "Gohan, Videl, Vegeta and I will start the search for Cecil and Rydia! You guys might want to get on your airships fast and start looking. Don't bother searching the Underground everyone, we'll take that place." Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Videl flew off to the south, heading for the Dwarf Capital.

Cid7 went to check the Highwind, but... "Darnit, the Highwind was damaged. We can't fly until she gets repaired!" Cid7 (FF7 Cid) said blankly. "Same with the Invincible!" Zidane said pointedly. "It's a real shame Choco wasn't here. I'd be able to find them in an instant." He explained all about his flying Chocobo. "Hey Cid, is the Enterprise or the Falcon working?" Cid4 shook his head. Terra took a look at White Falcon (Daryl's ship) and shook her head, "Darn, Kefka must have done this! He put a magic field up so that airships couldn't fly! Someone must go to the Tower of Babel and activate it. The field placed by Babel will counteract Kefka's Field!" Edge volunteered to go, "Oh crud, we don't have a working airship!"

Fox was smiling, "Maybe YOU guys don't, but we do! You forget that your airships run on Steam, and unfortunately the Synard is down, it is sleeping and can't be woken for three days, right Rena?" Rena nodded. "You don't seem to realize that our Arwings run on something totally different, and are therefore unaffected by Kefka's Field. Great Fox will take a team to activate Babel. Edge and Terra are going right?" Terra nodded, Edge jumped up. "What about you Kain?" Kain picked up White, "Definately, I can't sit here doing nothing." Yuffie ran up, "I am going too. I am not staying here without Kain." Kain blushed at this remark. Golbez strode up, "I came back to watch my brother's wedding, not his funeral. I am definately staying until this matter is resolved. I shall be your fifth fighter (or more likely Black Mage)." Fox nodded, then called down Great Fox. "I shall take Two in my Arwing." Fox said, but already found Kain and Yuffie in his wing. "One of the each of you get into my buddies wings." Once all five were settled, Fox lead the way. Snake went to the southern forest and found what he was looking for. A black chocobo. "Black Chocobo, I need your assistance. Go to the Forest of Damcyan and wait there for Cecil and Rydia, just in case they show up. I personally am going to Fabul to check out the rumoured monster increases!" He jumped on one black chocobo girl and let the male go to meet Cecil.

Back with Cecil and Rydia, he found himself in a smilar predicament as to when he first met Rydia. This was before she had grown into the woman he married today. "It seems only last year that Rydia was a young girl, and now she is already near my age. That was because of the land of Summoned Monsters." He stared at her and kissed her forehead, then picked her up. He carried her to the town of Kaibo. When he arrived at the inn, the innkeeper looked at Rydia then asked, "Isn't that an older version of the girl who was weak last time you came here?" Cecil nodded, "But how?" Cecil said he would let her explain later. "All I want right now is a room for my wife to rest in. She was nearly killed today, and so was I!" The innkeeper let them into the room for free today. Cecil pushed two beds together and laid her in one, then fell asleep in the other one.

The night was just falling when Cecil woke up. There was something strange going on outside. Rydia was awake and was alert! "Rydia, something is wrong!" She nodded, then they went outside. Cecil drew the Excalibur, Rydia grabbed her flame whip. The two of them began searching the village, and it didn't take them long to find out what was wrong. A strange pink thing was attacking Villagers. They rushed at it, Cecil Slashed, but at air. The creature was faster than light, but Rydia cast Meteo and caused it to stop moving. They had heard of this creature, it was called Majin Buu and was a danger to all. Suddenly a fatter Majin Buu appeared. "BUU You no hurt no more!!" The Thin Buu simply shook its head and attacked Fat Majin Buu. Fat Majin Buu looked at Cecil and Rydia who took the hint immediately. Rydia Summoned Bahamut who scorched the Thin Buu. Thin Buu Turned his attention to Rydia, but Cecil Charged up and Fired a Light wave (like Dark Knight's Dark Wave attack, but with Light energy instead) which caused massive damage to Thin Buu, which was all Fat Buu needed. "YOU TURN INTO CANDY!!" And Thin Buu was candy in the twinkling of an eye. "Don't eat! We store him away for safety. Me Fat Buu, you are?" Cecil and Rydia introduced themselves. "She cute, she taste good?" Rydia backed away, "Me only kidding! She taken though?" Cecil stood in front of her, nodding. Majin Buu told them that he would go and tell the others are Baron that they were fine. Rydia and Cecil headed out into the desert for Damcyan, while Majin Buu headed for Baron by air.

Rydia walked, still in her bride dress, "I guess I can't change until we get back to Baron. Oh sweetie!" Cecil kissed her passionately, but suddenly drew his sword. SLASH Rydia didn't even flinch for she knew that Cecil would never hurt her. She glanced behind her and saw a spear on the ground just behind her and a monster slain holding it. "I knew you wouldn't hit me!" She smiled, then kissed Cecil.

After walking and resting for a few days, a strange energy flowed from the Earth. "Babel has been activated. Now the Airships can move again." Cecil said calmly. "They might not need to find us though sweetie, LOOK!!" She saw the black chocobo that Snake sent for them. "Huh, I wonder how Blackie got here? We left him near Baron, oh well!" They got on Blackie and Blackie took them straight back to Baron. Now I'm going to go back to the other Scenario with Snake! The last Scenario will be Edge, Terra, Yuffie, Golbez, and Kain!

Snake looked around then pressed his hand to his ear. "Colonel, this is Snake, can you hear me?" He said, "Loud and Clear Snake!" Answered Colonel Cambell. "I'm at Fabul, but there's no one here. Even the Crystal is gone." Cambell was silent, but Naomi jumped in, "Well it looks like the terror has struck. It has really begun Snake, you had best head for Mysidia immediately. Everyone is going to need the Big Whale again!" Snake agreed, then turned off the Codec. He got on Sylva (that's what he named the girl Black Chocobo) and got flown back to Baron. At Baron, he met up with Meryl, then they headed to Mysidia. They stayed in Mysidia for three days with the Elder, explaining the situation, then wishing for Big Whale to come back to Earth.

Back three days again, we find Golbez's Team is, as usual, right as rain. Golbez and the team of five had found their way to the control center of Babel (thanks to this being Golbez's stronghold earlier, no monsters attacked them in here) and used it to activate Babel. This had been a long and perilous hike, as the monsters outside kept charging them, but attacked everyone but Golbez. This had gone on for a day and a half before the party realized that if they let Golbez lead, no monsters attacked them period. By the time the third day was nearly done, They managed to activate the Tower of Babel's field. Only problem was that they were now stuck inside. Golbez glanced outside. "There he is, my Giant!!" Everyone looked out the window and saw the same giant as before, "NOT AGAIN!!" Kain said in despair. "That thing nearly killed us all!" Edge said with a groan! Golbez smirked (? for who could tell with all that armor) and said, "Don't worry, that robot is under my control. He won't do anything I don't tell him to! When I leave this world though, the control will be gone, so we'll have to destroy him." Golbez said blankly, "Either that, or I could order him to sleep with us!" Kain nodded, "That would be best Golbez, as we might need his help some day!" Yuffie was looking out of the other window and called Kain over to her. She kissed him quickly, then pointed outside. "Look, there's the Enterprise!" Everyone saw it and jumped out of the window. Cid2 flew the Enterprise with such ease that they all landed on it less than a meter after they fell. Yuffie fell on top of Kain and lay there, kissing him. Kain didn't even try to get her off him, he was enjoying every minute of it.

Back at Baron, Cecil, Snake, Meryl, and Rydia were waiting for everyone to come back. Majin Buu popped in and said he would find the Z fighters to let them know of Their safe return. Buu flew off to the underground and found the Z Fighters, one by one. Fox and the Team had returned long ago and found Cecil, Rydia, Meryl and Snake waiting for them. After 2 days of waiting, everyone came back. Cecil apologized for worrying everyone and turned to begin rebuilding Baron, only to find it had already been rebuilt. Standing in front of it were three Hedghogs. One was Blue, one was Green with floppy spikes on the top of his head. The last was a female, but with pink fur and pink hair on top of her head. The blue one stepped (well actually disappeared and reappeared in front of Cecil) forward. "My name's Sonic, that's my brother Malek (Note Malek is the green Hedghog, Malak is the UnTruth user from FF Tactics, Green Hedghog as an 'e' in his name) and this is my sister Sonya!" The other two bowed. "How did my Castle get rebuilt?" Cecil asked Sonic, "You're lookin' at him bro!" Malek grinned. "Yeah, our Sonic is faster than light. He could fix anything in less than a minute easy!" Sonya smirked. We even enlarged the right tower to have the king sized bed, enough for you and your two wives Cecil.

Cecil smiled, "All right everyone, come on in, these guys even added in guest rooms." Cecil walked into the much larger castle. "Wow!! The castle's enormous. It is at least 20 times bigger!" Sonic nodded, "I even added a lot of guest rooms and a couple extra kitchens. Trust me though there are bathrooms!" As Sonic, Malek, and Sonya lead everyone through the new Baronian Castle, we must leave Cecil and the gang. Rest Assured, Cecil will be sleeping with Rosa and Rydia tonight. Terra with Edge and Kain with Yuffie. Relm and Gau, and finally, Snake with Meryl. But what will happen Tomorrow? After these four days of Happiness and Terror all at once? Tune in next time for FF2!

A black cloaked figure stands, surveying Baron in an invisible Airship high above. "Soon my friend Cecil, this pathetic World of yours will know true Chaos and Fear. The Evil Snutvak Says So!" A soldier walked up to the Black robed figure, "Master Dash? What are your orders?" Dash turned, "Nothing for now!"

Chapter 2, The Judgement of the Paladins Coming Soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: Judgement of the Paladins

Chapter 2, Judgement of the Paladins!

When Cecil woke up, he stared at Rydia on his right, then Rosa on his left and remembered the past few days. Those few days had been very interesting indeed. Cecil changed into his standard Paladin Attire. He called Fox and Goku to him.

"Fox, I need your help. As we know, Babel's field is in place, but I have a strange feeling that something is wrong in Mysidia. I am going there myself." Fox nodded, and immediately realized what he meant. The Enterprise and the Falcon (2) were both grounded. Their engines had stalled, and the rest of the gang had taken the other Airships with them. The only few of the group left with them were the Star Fox team and the Z Warriors. Goku had a good idea what was going to be asked. "Goku, as you know, the Arwings and Great Fox can't stand the amount of heat generated in the underground. I want you to team up with Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks to enter Babel from the underground. Kain, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, and Golbez have already entered from Eblan. You two are to meet at the teleporter in two days time. There should be one down in the underground, past the main control center. I have already asked Golbez to lead the team to their side of the teleporter because he knows it well. Golbez will be waiting for you at the teleporter in the underground. Either that or Rubicant will be there."

Goku didn't know who Rubicant was but he nodded. "Can we eat before we go?" Gohan groaned, "DAD!!!" Goku put his hand behind his head in that anime way, "What?" Videl pointed something out, "Hey Rydia and Rosa, ever notice how much men eat? Particularly Saiyens?" Rosa and Rydia nodded once then laughed. After that, they left to get a meal ready. Goku and Gohan left, having a Spar as they went. "Man, why do they always do that?" Cecil said to himself, then went to find Cid2 and Cid7 (I am going to be calling the two different Cids from now on. Cid2 is Cid from FF2 and Cid7 is from FF7. Note that I'll only call them that when I am distinguishing them, and also when both are in the same place)

Cecil found Cid7 standing in the Black Mage Training Arena, staring at Sailor Jupiter. She was learning Fire 3 currently. Cecil had been quite impressed with her speed at Black Magic Knowledge. Sailor Venus was enroled in the White Mage Academy. Like Rosa, she had learned White Magic faster than lightening. "Hey Cid, how's it going?" Cid turned and put out his smoke right away. "Good thing you did that, I don't like Smokes, they drive me crazy!" Cecil stated pointedly. Then he tapped Lita on the shoulder. The three of them walked out towards the main Feast Hall. "You two go on ahead, I have to get Mina, she's in the White Mage Training arena right now. I expect that Ashton will be there as well!" Cecil told Lita and Cid. Then he left for the White Mage Training Arena (Note that these new places have been added by Sonic).

After about a ten minute hike up the 3rd tower from the Left (I told you Sonic had really enlarged Baron Castle), he found Ashton and Mina. He also found Rena and Noel. Mina cast Wall on herself and Ashton, then on Rena and Noel. She cast the White Spell on her wall, rebounding and doubling the attack power onto Noel. Noel fainted really quickly, but before Rena could revive him, she was attacked by Ashton. Mina cast a final White and knocked out Rena. "Well done!" Cecil exclaimed. Mina cast Life2 on Rena, then Cast it again on Noel. The two rose like nothing happened. "Good match you two!" The four started to laugh. "A feast is about to occur. You know how much is needed to fill up Goku and Gohan." Everyone laughed at that comment. "Where's Serena, Ray, and Amy?" Cecil asked. Mina checked her communicator and it pointed their location to the Dining Hall. "They are already there. Wait, where's Rini and Darien?" Rini was not on the Communicator, but Darien was with Serena. Cecil decided that he had best check Baron Town. The moment he entered, however, he saw a massive object flying in the sky. In one claw, it carried Rini.

He drew his Excalibur and Climbed to the highest point in Town. The monster flew right by there. He jumped onto its back. It launched a Fire 3 attack. The attack didn't do much, but he slashed with Excalibur and weakened it. This was a mistake. "Deadly WHIRLWIND ATTACK!" It began to spin. Cecil could hardly hold on. He lost his grip completely when the cyclone hit. As he fell, he was able to cut Rini free and grab her as he fell. As usual, Rosa arrived right in time and cast float on Cecil. He floated slowly to the ground. The monster came about for a final strike. Cecil got Excalibur ready but... "Raging Inferno!" Cecil suddenly realized who he was dealing with, Bahumut, King of Dragons. "Rosa, go get Rydia, HURRY!" Rosa ran off into the Castle, but the Dragon Fired a Nuke Blast after her. Cecil dodged in front of the attack. He was weakened by this attack, but not beaten. Rini suddenly cast a spell. As Cecil watched, thousands of Meteorite Shards hit the monster. "Meteo??...How??" Cecil said as he blacked out.

Rini kept firing Meteos at Bahumut, but after that first one, he was able to avoid the rest of them. When Rydia arrived and found Cecil unconsious, she went crazy. Rini and Rydia nodded, and started to cast meteo together. FuSoYa, who had been watching the fight with great interest, started to cast Meteo as well. All three of them (although Rydia and Rini did not know about FuSoYa's Meteo) cast their Meteo's together. Bahumut as able to dodge Rini's Meteo, but got hit by Rydia's Meteo. FuSoYa's meteo came crashing down and finished off Bahumut. "Why Bahumut, why?" Rydia asked. "A powerful fiend is coming, only a true Paladin will survive the test of the Paladins!" Then he vanished, back to the Underworld. "What did he mean?" Rosa asked. Rydia shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea. Look, we had better get Cecil back to the castle. But where did that last Meteo come from?" Rosa shook her head, then picked up Cecil. Rydia and Rini followed from behind.

"You did well FuSoYa!" A voice said to him. "KluYa! I am not surprised to find you here. Left Mount Ordeals have you?" KluYa nodded. "A Dark Knight such as you has very little place here. I suspect the challenge is set?" FuSoYa stated grimly. KluYa nodded again. "DuSoYa is coming to test Cecil. He is the Strongest Paladin I have ever seen, my son. But DuSoYa is indeed Formidable. I do not know if Cecil can beat him. If Cecil cannot defeat DuSoYa, then he will have no chance against the evil coming." "It is fortunate that Ramza has come here. The remaining members of his sixteen members total 5, all Female members. I wonder who they will fall for of the group?" KluYa simply shrugged.

Meanwhile, in orbit around the planet. "Is everything ready General?" A voice from under a black cloak asked. "Affirmative Master! We can attack the Earth in two days. From my knowledge, though, even Master Anakin Junior may have a problem Master Luke!" Luke replied, "Oh really? What is that?" The Soldier looked uncomfortable, "There are many fighters and heroes down there. It is rumoured that the Legendary StarFox is also down there." Luke frowned, "That could present a problem, our fastest ships are no match for the Arwings. We have to stop this planet. It will destroy the universe if it is not stopped. These beings are too warlike."

The soldier nodded, "All we need to do now sir is to gain their confidence. We'll destroy them once they trust us." Luke gripped the soldier's neck, "You had better be right Wardong, I spent a lot of money on this operation. If this fails, this lightsaber will kill you slowly and surely. You'll scream for a year before I finish you!" Wardong gulped in aprehension. "Soon, Soon I will be ruler of the Earth. All I need to do now is to release Dazin Zuu, the ultimate being. Even Majin Buu cannot beat this monster! HAH HAH HAHHAAHAAAA!!!" Wardong ran out of Luke's Chamber, it sounded like Master Luke was having a deadly fit again!

Luke studied the heroe energies from the planet. "Well, Zidane and Cloud are down there too huh? Even Locke and Edgar are down there. Hmm, my sister will be more than a match for them. Solo and Chewie will go with her. Leia, Han, and Chewie!" He called out. When Leia arrived, with Han Solo and Chewbacca behind her. "Take my father's old lightsaber (here he hands her the lightsaber that once belonged to Vader) and find some way to talk to Cecil, King of Baron. That kingdom is the strongest in the world, and might be swayed. Use not your Jedi Powers though, Cecil cannot be swayed with those, his Paladin training makes him pure of heart and cannot therefore be effected. Han Solo, draw your weapon only in great need, for Fox is a much faster gunslinger than even you. He could hit a bullseye from 25 kilometers away with a regular handgun. Chewie fight only when necessary! Go!" Leia nodded, activated the Lightsaber, watched it a moment, then switched it off. She led the way to the Milennium Falcon and they set course down towards Baron.

Back in Castle Baron, Cecil had awoken to find Rini, Rydia, and Rosa standing over him. Rini was in the back corner. "What happened to Bahumut?" Rydia explained the situation, "But there is someone waiting for you in the throne room, he resembles Golbez, but isn't him!" Cecil picked up Excalibur, and headed for the throne room. He saw the figure. "My name is DuSoYa, and I am here to test Cecil of the Paladin. Pick up your sword!" Cecil saw FuSoYa and KluYa (though he didn't know who KluYa was at the time) standing by the wall. "FuSoYa, good to see you!" Then he drew Excalibur from its scabbard. "Get ready you fighter!" DuSoYa drew in breath sharply, "The Excalibur? Only a true...well no matter. I will still beat you!" He rushed at Cecil. Cecil, anticipating this, sidestepped neatly, and cuffed him soundly on the back of the head. The blow knocked DuSoYa senseless. He rushed again and swiped. Rydia and Rosa screamed as they saw the sword flash and go right through Cecil. But Cecil was smiling, he wasn't even injured. "That slow huh?" He said with a strange smirk. (in case you can't tell, he did the same sort of thing Goku did while fighting Racoom, Heh, I've been studying Anime) "Sorry, but I am too holy to be beaten. White SWORD!" A blast of light filled the room, and only Rosa was able to see through it. She saw a white laser hit DuSoYa, making him lose consciousness. When the light subsided, everyone saw DuSoYa on the floor. One of the females (named Amanda) from Ramza's team rushed forwards with a Pheonix down. "He has lost already, but is he alive Cecil?" She asked. Cecil looked at her with glowing eyes (remember Cloud?) and said, "Of course he's alive. I never kill unless I have to!" (Paladin Code, 1st law, "Kill only as a Last Resort")

There was a female scream that cut the air like a knife. "No, Porom!" But when Cecil ran outside, it wasn't Porom, but Amy who was on the floor. Amanda threw a pheonixdown which brought her back. Standing by the wall was one of the most beautiful women Cecil had ever seen, but he wasn't distracted by her beauty, for he saw the man by her side, and the ring on her finger.

"Who are you, and are you the one who did this to Sailor Mercury?" The woman shook her head, "Sorry, but Chewie did that!" She indicated the furry thing standing next to the man. "This is Han Solo, and I am Leia, Princess of Alderan, or what was once Alderan!" Cecil drew the sword, "Why did you do that to Mercury?" Chewie simply growled and fired, but Excalibur simply deflected it, which hit Chewie. "Did I forget to mention my sword deflects energy? So sorry Chewie!" Mercury had by now gotten up. "Darn furry monster. I thought it was a Giant from the Tower of Babel!" Chewie roared. Han interjected, "We aren't here to fight, we are here to speak to Cecil." Cecil said, "So Speak!" Han was nearly blinded by the light. "So you are Cecil, I should have known from how much light was radiating from you." He said, shielding his eyes. "Could you tone it down a bit kid?" He asked indignantly. "Alright, I'll try to. But what is wrong?" Leia asked him to come with her for a minute. "Rydia and Rosa are welcome to come along of course. I'm not going to do anything to him, I'm a married woman for pete's sake, but still." Rydia, Rosa, Cecil, and Leia headed back to Luke's ship. (Han Solo and Chewie stayed behind chatting)

"Finally, we meet!" A dark robed man stated plainly. Another man stood next to him, a blaster in his hand. He fired at Rosa to test Cecil's skill. Cecil dodged in front of her and deflected the bolt with his sword in such a way that it hit the man in the arm. "Darn! He's as good as they say!" The Dark robed figure raised his hand and pulled off the robe. A green lightsaber lit up in Cecil's face. Leia handed Cecil her Red lightsaber. "You might need this!" Cecil activated it, then stood his ground. "Trying to test me?" Before Luke could land a single slash, a strange white whirl struck him. "WHAT THE HEY?" It was a sword, a beautiful one too. "What is that it says?" Cecil asked, "I-Am that is? WHAT the HECK does that mean?" A giant mouse walked out from the shadows (Redwall anyone?). "It is mine. Martin, Matthias, call me what you will. I have been sent to test Cecil. Luke, good to see you, let's test him together shall we?"

A pretty female mouse walked out, "Take Care Matthias, do not underestimate him!" Matthias nodded, then slashed with the sword, Cecil ducked and countered with Crystal. As the same time, he slashed out with the red lightsaber at Luke. (Please note that Crystal and Excalibur and Matthias' Sword nicknamed RatDeath are the only three weapons that are NOT sliced in half when Lightsabers slash them) The battle went on for some hours, when finally, Luke was disarmed, but not by the lightsaber. The hilt of Crystal slammed into Luke's robot arm, and caused him to drop the lightsaber. Cecil tossed the weapon to Rydia, who held it with great pride. Try as Luke might, he could not force the weapon from Rydia. Cecil tossed the red lightsaber to Rosa, then turned his attention to Matthias. Matthias looked weary, but was still enduring. "Man, that looks like one tired mouse eh Cornflower?" Luke said to the female mouse. Cornflower nodded, "He may look tired, but just you wait until our warrior finds the cheese. He'll be like 10, you wait and see!" No sooner had she spoke than Matthias saw his chance. He had Cecil's back to the wall. "REDWAAAAAALLLL!!!" Matthias shouted, then charged. Cecil found himself barely being able to keep alive by blocking. He finally had to draw a second weapon, Excalibur. "Uh oh! When Cecil draws Excalibur as well, it can only mean one thing!" Cecil charged forward, elbowing Matthias back (Think DragonBallZ Goku the Super Nintendo game from Japan) Cecil smirked, "It was a good match, you almost had me there, but now it ends! Holy Light STRIKE!" He placed the two swords together, then let out a holy ball the size of the Joseph Bell (Giant Bell from Redwall, I REALLY suggest you read that series, best darned series around!)

Matthias dodged the attack, then did a two handed lunge. Cecil simply sidestepped, and dealt a cuff to the head. Matthias shook it off, then stood with his sword down. Cecil charged, but Matthias sidestepped, and placed the point of his sword at Cecil's body. (NOTE: This move is in reference to Final Fantasy Tactics, the cutscene of Galagros VS Wiegraf where your characters rescue the Marquis in Zeklaus Desert First Chapter) "I win, but I won't kid you. That was one hell of a match!" Matthias exclaimed. "My word old chap, I cannot believe you lost to Matthias, though he is one hell of a warrior. Only Link can match him, and from where I was standing, it looked like you had matched him too. Looks like there are three bally ultimate warriors, eh wot wot?" Cecil looked around, "Show yourself!" The voice spoke again, "Show myself, INDEED! How many sets of eyes do you jolly well need, eh wot wot?? Jolly GOOD!!! Wot, Wot?" Cecil was tired of this, "I'm in no mood for this! Come out NOW, or you'll regret it!" The voice answered once again, "No reason to get touchy old chap. Bad form to threaten an officer." Cecil was about to reply scathingly when Matthias cut him off, "Stop it Basil. He's not as in tune to camouflage as you and I!" A big lanky hare in a red uniform popped up right beside Cecil, causing him to jump back in surprise. "Yeesh, you jump easy old chap!" Basil said. "Speaking of which, when's supper?" Everyone laughed, even Cecil. "Basil, you never stop thinking of food!" Matthias groaned in annoyance, "You got that right Matthias, you old swordswinger!" Matthias beamed, "JESS!! Is that you me old friend? It's been a while, ever since I got trapped in that vortex. By the way Cecil, is Redwall anywhere nearby?" Cecil shook his head, "Sorry my friend, but your Redwall is in a totally different place!"

Everyone (with the exception of Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewie) headed back to Baron.

**Heh, sorry, I simply HAD to add in Redwall!! It's my favorite series, I know the idea of woodland animals fighting with swords, and bows and arrows may sound strange, but if you can't see them as the same height as us, then read Redwall. The series makes them seem like they were our size and living in a real abbey! They even have war against giant rats, led by Cluny the Scourge ("Redwall" a tale of Redwall by Brian Jacques!)**

The moment Matthias and his bunch entered Baron, every head turned to stare. "WHAT?? Haven't you ever seen creatures like us before?" Matthias asked. Sonic and the other hedgehogs shook their heads, so did the Star Ocean gang, Mario's set and the Sailor Moon group. Lita and Cid7 shook Matthias' paw in turn. "Welcome to Baron." Matthias smiled. "Link my old bud, how are you?" Link smiled, "It has been a while since you and I last crossed swords. You should try fighting one of these guys, they are pretty tough!" He jerked his boomerang at the three swordfighters from the Star Ocean's gang. Matthias took him up on the idea. "All right who is the toughest?" Dias walked forward, "I warn you, I am fast!" Matthias smirked, "So am I bub, So am I!" Cecil thought it fair to warn him, "Watch it Dias, this Mouse is GOOD!! He even beat me, though just barely!" Link smiled, "Then you might be a good match for me, Matthias and I are equal in nearly every way. Of course, if he beat you barely, you are probably equal to me too!" Cecil and Link drew swords. "Now should I really use the Master Sword? Or should I use this!?" He put away the sword, then pulled out an ENORMOUS sword. Cecil sweatdropped, "WHAT THE???" Link swung the huge thing, then did a spin slash, and to be quite honest the energy wave went about 20 meters in all directions! "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING??" Cecil shouted. "This is Biggoron's Sword. WHEN I USE THIS SWORD, ENEMIES RUN IN TERROR!!" Cecil could understand why. "Could you please use your regular sword so we can have a match?" Link nodded, then pulled out Master Sword, and they got to it.

After about an hour of battling, Cecil came out the victor over Link (Though just barely), and Matthias came out the victor over Dias (again Barely). "Hmm, he IS good!" Dias said. Claude pointed out to Matthias that if Dias acknowledged ANYONE at swordfighting, then they MUST be good! Right after the fight, one lone fighter walked out of the shadows. "Hmm, he is as good as they say." Cecil drew his sword, "Who are you?" Cecil demanded. Dias, Link, and Matthias also drew their swords. "I am the one of the testing." A blinding flash of light filled the room, causing Dias, Link, and Matthias to faint. "What did you do?" Cecil shouted. "They are merely knocked out so they cannot interfere." The stranger replied. "My name is DaSoYa. ChuSoYa, you will be tested!"

Cecil rushed at DaSoYa, but he neatly sidestepped, then jumped up a flight. "Do you expect to beat me like that?" Cecil smirked, "Maybe not by myself. Life2!" He cast it at the three fainted fighters. They rose up instantly. "Let's get him guys!" All four rushed at DuSoYa. "SOLAR FLARE!" A blinding light filled the room, only Cecil was unaffected, the other three fainted with 9999 damage. "Do not revive them again or the next blast shall kill them for good!" Cecil grimaced. Cecil rushed again, but DaSoYa did the same thing again. "Drat, he's fast! Stand and fight!" DaSoYa smiled, "If you cannot beat me, you have no hope against the great evil approaching!"

The battle ensued for several minute, DuSoYa had a clear advantage until Cecil charged up his sword. "Good fight old one, but this is where it ends. Do you recognise this sword?" DaSoYa took one step back, for he was weilding the dark Sword BLACK! "BLACK, EXCALIBUR, COMBINE!!" The two swords combined in a flash of crimson light. "Holy Death Sword activated. A combo of the two most powerful swords in the world." Please note that although the Black sword is fairly weak compared to the Excalibur, its power that allows the user to instantly slay any monster not undead makes it nearly as strong as the Excalibur in some sense! "Ultima Slash!" A sword flash flew through the room and hit DaSoYa. He could barely move. "Let's see you deal with this, Meteo, Ultima COMBO!!" A powerful magic attack made of the strongest two magics in the universe combined hit Cecil. Then DaSoYa flew at Cecil to finish the job, but at the last second, Cecil Drew Crystal and slashed. DaSoYa lay groaning. Excalibur and Black separated again.

"Well done ChuSoYa! Could you please heal me now?" Cecil obliged with Cure 2. "To heal you fully, we are going to need either Mina or Rosa!" DaSoYa's voice rang out, "ChuSoYa, you fight as well as the legend states, you may yet stand a chance against the great evil. Empiria is coming, and she is stronger than anything you have ever faced. It is well that all the heroes have gathered. Keep an eye on the ones not pure of heart! Farewell!" And with his message delivered he vanished. Cecil stayed watching the sky and saw the remaining heroes rushing back towards the castle, their mission complete. (Please note that DaSoYa and DuSoYa are two completely different characters!)

**The next two chapters will go backwards a bit and go through the other two scenarios, The Z Fighters and Golbez's Scenarios.**


	3. Chapter 3: Babelian Mission

Chapter 3, Babelian Mission!

**Flashback begins**

"So what did you call us here for Cecil?" Edge asked. Kain and Yuffie were standing there with Terra and Golbez was with him. Cloud and Tifa was there too, but with them was Aeris, Vincent and Quistis (interesting couple eh?) was also with them. "Look I need you 10 to infiltrate the tower of Babel. I need that field deactivated in order to use our airships. Luckily the Hovercraft is already waiting near the forest near the Cave to Babel. All you need to do is ride the black chocobo to Eblan and get on the hovercraft. Your object is to destroy Rubicant and Lugae the strange doctor." Edge groaned, "I thought we destroyed em already? At least Rydia said you destroyed Lugae and I know we killed Rubicant before!" Cecil sighed, "The evil revived Rubicant and I wouldn't be surprised if the other three are with him too. Regardeless when you defeat them, Goku and his team should meet you there afterwards. Then your mission will be to hold off the bulk of the monsters whilst they head for the Darkness Crystals and the Light Crystals. Fox's team will go for Light and Goku's for the Dark." Golbez nodded, "After all the trouble I caused you...it's the least I can do!"

**Flashback ends**

"Hmph I still don't see why I'm here!" Vincent growled. Quistis agreed, why were they here to fight in someone else's war, "Because Cecil could school any of us easily except for Cloud and Cloud has acknowledged his skill over his own. Therefore we have to go with Cloud." The two sighed. "Let's get this over with!" They looked around the underground and saw two children training overhead, "Isn't that Pan and Uub?" Aeris asked hesitantly, Yuffie nodded, "If I'm not mistaken it is." Golbez shrugged, "Be that as it may, our mission isn't to bring them back or to take care of them...it's to destroy my ex-minions of Fire, Earth, Wind and Water." Golbez led the way, after all he knew the Tower of Babel Better than any of them.

Upon arriving, they heard Golbez's voice, "Impressive that you made it this far....but now you die Cecil!!" Golbez gasped, "It's my old message from the Underground! I must have forgotten, QUICK ALL WHO CAN FLY GRAB THOSE WHO CAN'T!!" They all glared at him, because only Cloud and Aeris could fly (thanks to Jenova's Cells in Cloud and Cetra Blood in Aeris! So Golbez cast a spell on the rest to make them fly up with the rest. The passageway to the door exploded, one zone at a time. "Phew that was close, as I said I know everything about this tower." As they headed up towards Rubicant's Lair, Golbez and the others fought off many monsters, but they ran into a particularly vicious one along the way. It was called SR. Behemoth. It slashed down Edge in one shot. "Edge sweetie?" Terra called out, then cast Reraise! Then Araise (which is Life 3). Then she started casting out Ultima constantly she was PISSED OFF!! Think Quadro Magic combined with W-Magic, combined with MP Turbo, combined with Golden Hairpin to cut MP usage in half. Not only does she use the spell 8 times for the price of 2 (which is actually price of 2 because Turbo Magic doubles cost of spell, but Golden Hairpin halves that cost, bringing it down to normal.

Even worse for poor monster though when Terra transformed into Phantom Beast/Human Hybrid (More Phantom Beast than Human) or more Esper for you not versed in the TRUE translation. That doubles power, so you have 4 times power per spell X 8. That is 32 Times the power of one spell for the cost of 2 spells. At any rate back to the story. The Spells hit the poor monster dead on and it was dead on. Dead monster that is. I don't know any monsters in FF1-FF6 who could withstand that kind of power. FF7 has two monsters who could Emerald and Ruby and that's about it.

Terra finally detransformed and Edge who had been watching all this (and remember that Terra is naked completely in her Phantom Beast Form) practically started making out with her right on the spot. "Holy crap you're beautiful not only in this form but in your other form too." The others rolled their eyes and kept walking. The group eventually came across The Four Fiends and Lugae. Lugae attacked first, and cast Virus on all instantly. Terra simply used X-Fight to decimate him. Then Came the four Fiends. Now normally these guys would have been a challenge but for one thing, Cloud went Berserk and cast Cherry Blossum (Which is an actual attack unleashed in Final Fantasy TACTICS for the Cloud Character and was an attack they intended to have as the second Level 4 techniche but then decided that Omnislash was enough). The attack consisted of 60 attacks and he tore apart the Wind, Water and Earth Fiends easily. Rubicant played his trump card though. Edge was standing closest to him, so he activated a forcefield close to Edge. Then he activated Hold Gas which froze all the other characters in place. The only ones unaffected were Edge and Rubicant. Now a real battle began.

Edge chucked a boomerang at Rubicant and as he dodged, Edge darted forward and slashed with the Masamune. Rubicant slid to the side and cast Glare. Edge shook his head and shrugged it off. Then he cast flood. Problem for Rubicant as his cape was open. Not only did this hurt him badly it also stunned him, and Edge didn't waste any time he started unloading slash after slash upon him. That is until Rubicant broke out of being stunned and gave him a rib cracking punch that sent him flying into the wall. Then Rubicant cast Fire Hurricane that took out half the battlefield in one shot.

Edge played his ultimate card, "SPOON FIRE!!" The spoon for some reason really hurt Rubicant and then Edge finished it off with another Flood, then a Blitz to shock the already soaked Rubicant. Rubicant vanished in a flash of light. No sooner had he done this than a new foe appeared. It looked like himself. Edge spent forever trying to take his dark form down. After about 10 minutes of hard fighting, dodging and counter-attacking, he finally took down the Shadow Edge. But the final Fighter appeared and made them all gasp in shock. This time it was Kain's turn to fight. Kain, Yuffie, Aeris, Edge, and Terra got to fight this time against Shadow Kain, Shadow Rydia, Shadow Rosa, Shadow Edge, and Shadow Cecil. The very same team that took down Zeromus so many years ago. They now had to fight them. They took out Rosa first, "W-Flare!!" Terra and Aeris shouted together. This attack took out Rosa first hit. Rydia was already casting a spell. So Kain and Edge and Yuffie all attacked her at the same time. This was too much for the beautiful green haired sorceress and she fell like a log. Next up was Kain, now he as a lot harder. They ended up casting sleep on him and then taking him down slowly but surely with regular and magic attacks. Edge went down without too much contest which left only Cecil. Kain insisted on taking Cecil on alone.

Kain leapt into the air and came down, missing entirely as Cecil rushed at him upon landing, smoothly Kain darted to one side and tripped Cecil. This royal battle ensued for another few minutes until Kain used his spear to catapault himself over Cecil and cleave him in two with his Dragoon Spear. Apart from that the last monster had been beaten. The group slept in the tent for the night. The couples paired up and Aeris hoped she would find someone someday.

The next morning, the group entered the transporter and appeared in the underground. They saw some familiar figures in the distance (it was Goku and Fox's gangs) in the distance.

**Flashback begins for Goku and Fox's Teams**

"Look you guys, here's your mission. Golbez and his team of 9 others have gone to take out the four fiends and Lugae. Meet them in underground and then Fox you take the Light Crystals. Goku you take the dark crystals. You two have gotta split up there. Take the Arwings to get there." So they all get onboard the arwings and Great Fox and head for the Underworld.

When they arrive they see Pan and Uub training as did Golbez's team. "HEY PAN!! Don't go too close to the Land of Summoned Monsters." Pan and Uub waved back at Gohan, "We won't get too close...heh!" Pan and Uub shouted. Gohan blinked, "What's with the heh? Oh well we don't have time to figure them out, we must hurry!!" The guys headed for the underground and surprisingly ran into no resistance until they arrived at the transporter. There waiting for them was Zemus reborn (not Zeromus and this one does have the power to transform and trust me he will). Goku walked forward.

Goku punched Zemus once and he transformed into Zeromus. Goku punched him 7 times and finished him off easy as one two three. Then they entered the Teleporter and headed down the hallway, seeing a large group of very familiar shadows (remember Golbez and Cloud's team?)

**Flashback Ends** Cloud, Goku, Fox, and Golbez discuss strategy for getting the crystals and agree with Lord Cecil's plan. "Listen Z fighters, you'll head down that hallway there and make a right at first right for the Darkness Crystals. Fox do the same but go left for the Light Crystals. Cloud and I will keep our teams behind us to keep any monsters busy while you get the crystals." Golbez stated calmly. Everyone there nodded in agreement with this plan and it was put into action.

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta (YAY!) flew towards the counterfeit crystal room, while Fox led his team the same direction but took a sudden left rather than right for the original crystals. Golbez and Kain went to the splitting point and waited. They heard a LOT of feet running. Yuffie and Tifa sweatdropped when they saw hundreds of monsters rushing up the corridor. "Uh guys, are you SURE we can handle them?" Tifa asked. Aeris, who had been standing in the shadows spoke up, "Of course you can. I am forbidden to help, although I am alive and with you guys, my powers of using materia was drained because of my return." Cloud nodded, albeit slowly, and drew his sword. The first monster attacked...

**Note that I am NOT going to go through the boring details of this standoff war between Cloud, Golbez, Aeris (with Kain's second weapon), Tifa, Yuffie, Kain and the hundreds of monsters rushing them.**

"So these are the crystals are they? Not much to look at are they?" Vegeta grunted. "Don't forget Vegeta, they're just counterfeits." Gohan said, then pulled out his glasses (note watch the final episodes last three or four of Dragonball Z to see Gohan in Glasses) and took a close look. "Indeed, crude replicas, but they are doing something strange. Apparently they are draining energy from the original crystals. I see what Peppy Meant. Oh well, can I destroy them Vegeta...Dad?" Vegeta and Goku nodded. Gohan blasted Water but was startled to see his energy backfired on him. "Hahahahaahaaaaa!" Goten laughed. "Think that's funny do you? YOU TRY IT!!" Gohan picked up Goten and held out Goten's hands. "Well come on, Blast!" Goten fired the Kamehameha wave and found it bounced right back. "OW!" Goten shouted then started running back and forth, trying to get the fire off his hair. "Drop and roll you idiot!" Vegeta shouted. Goten obeyed. "Hmm, let's try something." Vegeta said, then fired another blast. "Fire Flash!" A flameball flew from his hand and destroyed the fire Crystal. "I thought so, only the same Element will destroy the crystals. I'll handle the darkness crystals."

They divided up, Goku and Vegeta on the Dark Fire and Dark Earth, and the Fire Crystals, Gohan on the Earth, Air, and Dark Air, Goten and Trunks took the Water and Dark Water crystals. In no time flat, they were gone. The moment they destroyed the crystals the worst person to appear...appeared. An Illusion Kid Buu, created as a final defence for the spirit of the fake crystals appeared. Goku shot a beam at it, but the beam went right through it. "What the?" Goku said bluntly. "RUN FOR IT!! OUR PART OF THIS MISSION IS COMPLETE!!" Shouted Goten and flew of like lightening, Trunks followed immediately afterwards. "COWARDS, INGRATES!!" Gohan screamed after them, then powered up...to SUPER SAIYEN (yes he got it back and was 10 times stronger after his power raising). Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta all threw punches at the Buu, but missed because they went right through it.

What a shock they had. "Why can't our attacks hit it?" Goku asked Vegeta. "You got me Kakkarot, but I guess it can't be touched." A sharp laugh cut the room like a knife. "You can't touch it because it is light you idiot Goku!" Tyson dropped down. The rest of the old Bladebreaker team were there too (remember they broke up after Tyson beat Tala, but they all got transported here). A different girl was with them, not Miria either! "Oh this is Hilary, Tyson's girlfriend!" She blushed, then handed Tyson his Beyblade. "She's a new blader too, but she's still training with the old team. At any rate, you can't hit that thing because your attacks are all physical. You need something made of light. LET...IT...RIP!!!!!" He launched Dragoon. Drahnzer, Driger, and Draciel quickly followed. "Phantom Hurricane attack!" Tyson called, "Fire Arrow Attack!" Kai yelled. "TIGER CLAW!! (YAY!!)" Ray shouted (note he did NOT shout YAY!!) and Draciel stayed behind incase it got through. It didn't though because the three light attacks hit from the BitBeasts and toppled the Light Kid Buu!

"What the heck are you guys doing here anyways?" Goku demanded. "We came to keep an eye on Vegeta...Cecil's Orders!" Vegeta grimaced. "WHAT??" Goku shouted, "Why??" Gohan said. Vegeta stood up, "Enough! I understand why. I took all those lives at the stadium and they want to make sure I don't try something like that again! Is that it?" Tyson shrugged, "Cecil never gave us the reason, only said it was important." They nodded, then everyone flew (well Beybladers either ran or were carried) down the corridor meeting up with Fox's Gang, and Kain's Group waiting at the Entrance to the Crystal Corridors. "Are we ready to get outta this dump?" Vegeta asked. "I hope so." Said Fox with an air. "What are you talking about?" Asked Cloud. "Isn't it obvious? We took the original Crystals and destroyed the counterfeit ones. This place will disappear in...I would say 5 minutes!" Fox said, then ran down the corridor. Everyone else ran...or flew in hot persuit. Falco and Tyson had caught up with Fox and the two Fox Team Warriors pulled out their guns and began to clear the way while running, while Tyson Launched Dragoon to do some major damage on anything Dragoon felt like blowing up! Kai, Ray, and Max Launched their beyblades too!

That was the fateful second, Dragoon had stopped tornadoing the enemies and flown back into Tyson's hand, but Hilary had slipped. Tyson shouted, "Everyone, keep going, I'll get Hilary!" He dodged back and launched Dragoon again. He picked up Hilary who blushed, then wrapped her arms around him as he ran for the exit. Dragoon rocketed out of the doorway and Tyson ran, everyone was waiting for him. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten (the two had been waiting outside) were all holding the door, trying to prevent it from closing. 10 seconds from Tyson's escape and they lost their grip. The door began to close. When he got there, he rolled through like Zidane did while escaping the Evil Forest. "Hilary...are you alright?" She smiled, then kissed him to tell him the answer to that. "No huh?" She was furious, "WHEN I KISS YOU, I MEANS I AM ALRIGHT!!" Everyone (Except Tyson) laughed, "I can tell you guys just got together!" Gohan stated. Everyone laughed again (including Tyson and Hilary). Ray continued to laugh, "Yep, definately new at being in love." Tyson set Hilary to her feet, "We got together a week before we came to Cecil's wedding!" Hilary stated pointedly.

Goku turned, "Someone's Coming, and it is Very Strong!" They watched where Goku was looking until Gohan and Videl laughed, "It's just Pan...eh WHA??????" Goku looked through the Master Level Saiyen Scouter. It zoomed in. "She looks different Gohan!" Gohan snatched it and stared. "Definately different." Five minutes later, she landed in front of them with Uub. The only thing was that they were grown up. Trunks and Goten started to drool, she was beautiful. "...? What the heck??" Goku said. Kain started to laugh, "OF COURSE, They stayed in the Land of the Summoned monsters for too long." Trunks told her, "Didn't I warn you two?" They nodded. "I have a different body Grandpa!" Pan said. Everyone fell over in stupidity, even Kenny and Dizzy (The BitBeast inside Kenny's Computer). "Don't you think we should...BE GETTING BACK TO BARON THIS CENTURY GUYS?" Kenny shouted. "Sure thing Chief....uh Kai, how DO we get back?" Hilary kissed Tyson then stood there with her hand in his.

Goten and Trunks' mouths dropped open when they saw who waited for them. It was one of the most beautiful women they had seen for ages. At least Goten thought so until she introduced herself, "Goten stop drooling dumass it's me Pan, your neice." Goten's mouth immediately closed, "Well for my neice she's beautiful." Trunks nodded in agreement. Gohan groaned, "YOU DIDN'T!! I warned you about that place!" Pan nodded, "I know but I wanted to grow up, don't I look beautiful?" Gohan blushed, "That's not the point, you weren't supposed to...oh never mind. It's alright, so does your boyfriend like you?" Uub nodded who had become a young man in the land of summoned monsters. "Well that's good. You guys all ready to head back to Baron?" They all nodded, "Job well done!" They all got onboard Airships and headed back for Baron at max speed (remember the regular airships now work!). **Interesting mission isn't it? And I have even more ideas. However this is a secondary story compared to my Pokemon: Quest of the Eternal Souls EON Items. WHEW!! This chapter is finished and uploaded at least oh and incidently, that flick with Master Luke is just something interesting to keep in mind. Luke is intending to take over the planet, but his attempt will come a LOT later in the series. Wait up for next chapter. Yes I am aware that my story has been dropping in length by 1500 words per chapter so far. The next chapter will likely be long as I'm intruducing FFX characters, Arc the Lad characters, Ranma Characters, and Inuyasha characters, and having an introductionary dungeon for each one. I hope to have some missions available before each team joins in with the 30 or so teams already in circulation. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Please READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE I NEED SUGGESTIONS TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING!!**


End file.
